Mending broken hearts
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: bella is in a difficult situation after edward leaves her, after an accidnet with her horse she runs into alice, will carlisle be able to help heal bellas heart and will bella be able to heal carlisle's heart. Pairings:C/B A/J R/E.
1. Chapter 1

Mending broken hearts Ch.1

(Bella's POV)  
It been four months since Edward left me. But before he did, we made love. Here i sit looking at the positive pregnancy test. I wished Carlisle was here to take care of me. To kiss me and hold me. Wait! Do i have feelings for Carlisle?

(Carlisles POV)

Its been 6 months since Esme handed me those Divorce papers. We acted like a happy couple for Bella. But since Edward left her, all i could thing about was her. All i wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. WAIT! Do i have feelings for Bella?


	2. Chapter 2

Mending broken hearts Ch.2

(Bella POV)

A lot has changed since he left. Charlie told me about when he was younger. He use to do Horse racing or rodeo as he called it. A month after the break up, dad got a call from a friend saying they needed to sell there horse and wondered if he wanted to buy it. Charlie agreed and taught me how to ride Skye. I loved riding him. He was the perfect horse. "Bella! i'm back, Skye is in the trailer, if you don't hurry we'll be late!" Charlisle shouted up the stairs. "Coming!" I shouted as i ran down stairs. Dad and i hoped into my 2010 GMC Sierra Truck. "Ready for the rodeo kiddo?" Dad asked. "As ready as i ever will be" I said as i drove off.

(Alice POV)  
"Jasper and I are heading out!" I screamed up the stairs to the rest of the family. I was taking Jasper to a Rodeo in Washington. Jasper didn't know where i was taking him all he knew was to dress in country clothes. When we got there Jasper was so happy. "O my thanks baby" He said as he kissed my cheek. We walked by the stables and we could have sworn we say Charlie leading a horse but we couldn't smell if it was him because there was too many people. We were sitting in the stands and alot of people were talking about a horse named Skye and the rider named Izzy. Izzy finally was up but Izzy wasn't really Izzy it was Bella! Bella looked amazing on Skye. Bella took First place in about three events. After the show jasper and i went to find Bella. We found her when she ran past us in a hurry, with worry on her face.

(Bellas pov)  
After the race and went to go get changed and get a snack from the truck. I was opening the truck when Lucy my stable hand shouted my name. "BELLA ITS SKYE HES DOWN IN HIS STALL HE REFUSES TO GET UP!" I quickly put my boots back on and ran to the stables. Charlie was there trying to get him up. I ran in. "Come on Skye, come on be a good boy for mommy" I whispered as i tapped his hind end. He wouldn't budge. "Dad go on the other side and try getting him up" I said as i went by his head. Charlie tried but he would budge. I took his halter and pulled on it. He finally got up but almost fell when he put pressure on his right fetlock. " I'll get the vet" Lucy said as a number of things passed through my mind. What if i had to put him to sleep. I started to silently cry but Charlie saw it and pulled me into a hug. "Shh sweetie i'm sure its nothing" He whispered in my ear. I just held him and cried in his shoulder. "Bella i'm here relax please, i'll see whats wrong" said as he patted my back. He took Skye's foot in his hand. "OK its a bad sprain, 2-4 months rest and cool hose and wrapped, after the second week start to walk him for 15 minutes or so. He should be good in 3 months, i'll check on him every few weeks to make sure its healing" said as he wrote down the instructions and gave them to me. He wrapped Skye's foot up and then left. I got Skye in his trailer and went to get dad when i ran into a rock hard chest. I looked up to a smiling Alice. "Alice!" I screamed and hugged her. "Hey how you doing?" She asked as Jasper came up. "OK can i talk to you guys at the house?" I asked as we found charlie. "Bell's is giving me a ride. Your sister is here racing, i want to meet her" Charlie said. "Ok bye dad" I said and went back to the truck. "FInally you got rid of that junker" ALice said. "No i use it to go around town, this is for traveling out of town" I said. " I'll meet you at the house, i have to drop Skye off at the stables down the street from the house" I said as got in my truck. After i dropped Skye off i went to the house. Alice and Jasper stood on the proch waiting for me. I let them in and we headed to the living room. "So whats wrong?" Jazz asked. "Do you guys think you could keep something from edward?" i asked nervous. "Yeah why?" Ali asked. "I'm pregnant and its his, i tried calling Carlisle and emailing but everything says disconnected" i cried. "Shh we'll set it back up tonight" Ali said. "Well Jazz will I'm going to stay" Ali said as Jazz left.


	3. Chapter 3

Mending Broken Hearts Ch.3

(**WARNING: I RUSH THREW THEM GETTING TOGHTER, I SUCK AT FALLING IN LOVE SLOWLY, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW, ALSO I'M SORRY FOR SPELLING I DONT HAVE SPELL CHECK SO I HAVE TO RE READ IT AND I SOMETIMES MISS STUFF)**

(Carlisles POV)

I just got off of work when Jasper ran over to me. "Son whats wrong?" I asked as i put my bag in the trunk of the car. "Its bella she needs you!" Jasper said as he climbed in the drivers seat. "Bella! why does she need me theres plenty of doctors at the hospital" I said puzzled. "Dad shes pregnant" Jasper said as he speed off. "What thats imposibble" I yelled. "Dad all we know is females cant change but we can still produce, they had it the night of her birthay." Jasper said. "I'll text Rose and Emmett, Jasper when you talk about bella what feelings do you get?" I asked. "Wanting and love, same from Bella, we talked about you and her heart speed up" Jasper said and i smiled. "Go to the hospital Bella's going there, alice just texted." I said as we passed the welcome to forks sign. We didnt move far we moved to seattle. Jasper pulled into the hospital and i ran in. I easily heard bellas crys.

(Bella's pov)

I was at the hospital to check how far i was. I saw the stuff for blood work. I quickly got up and ran out to go home. I was in a empty hallway near the front when i had a horibble pain in my abdomen. Was something wrong with my baby. I was sitting in a chair with my hands on my stomach when i felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Bella" I heard Carlisle whisper. I jut looked up at him. He picked me up and took me to his car. He went to put me in the back but i had an Iron grip on his shirt. "Bella honey please let go" He said. "No!" i crid into his chest. "OK, shh relax" He whispered as he got in the back. I got another pain and jasper cried out. "Dad pain is rollig off her in waves." Jazz gasped out. "Bella whats wrong?" Carlisle asked me as he put a hand on me. "Stomach" I cried out. "OK, jasper go to the main house" Carlisle said as he picked me up and held me. "My love relax" He whispered. "Love, your married Carlisle. happily married!" I shouted as i sat up to fast and doubled over in pain. Carlisle grabbed me before i could hit my head. "Bella we've divorced for 6 months. We just acted at your birthday party, we were going to tell you before but edward knew your feelings." Carlisle said as he tried to calm the baby down. "What am i going to do? what if the baby doesnt look like you" I cried into his chest. "Well figure it out love" Carlisle said as we pulled up to the house. "Ok" I said as Carlisle picked me up and flinted to his office. "Love i'm going to do an exam" Carlisle said as he got out the ultrasound. I giggled through the whole thing. "OK your about 6 months. The baby is growing a little fast but otherwise she looks fine" Carlisle said with a smile and moved us to his room. "Yeah" i squeled andJjasper ran in all excited. "Son speak before you explode" Carlisle chuckled. "Elzar knows someone who can change Bella's baby to look like both of you" Jazz shouted as he jumped on the bed. "When?" Carlisle asked happily. "Tomorrow night, Bella will sleep through the whole change" Jasper said. "WAIT!" I shouted. "Whats wrong love?" Carlisle asked. "Are you sure you want to be a dad?" I asked him. "Yes love, i do after the baby's born i want to marry you" Carlisle said as he kissed my neck. "OK fine bu your sure this wont hurt the baby?" I asked nervously. "Of course not love, lets get you in bed its late" Carlisle said as he tucked me in and laid next to me. I felt his arm wrap around my bump before i fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

Mending Broken Hearts Ch.4

(Time skip to the next day near 9 pm)

(Bella's POV)

To say i was nervous was an under statement. What if something bad happens. Carlisle tried to soothe my fears. "Love if something happens, i have two doctors coming too. Dr. Kristi Snow and Dr. Chandler Cullen. There both my siblings. I never knew them i'm the oldest. After i got changed my father re-married. He was happy. He had twins. The same vampires who changed me changed them. You'll meet them tonight" Carlisle said as he kissed me. "Dad their here" Alice said and two people who looked amazing jumped in my window. Kristi had blonde hair past her shoulders, her smile was beutiful, she wore grey contacts. "Hi, i'm Carlisle's younger sister, you must be the wonderful Bella he's been talking about and emailing us about for months" She said as she hugged me. She reminded me of alice. His brother had brown short hair. He didnt wear contacts so his eyes were the natural veggie vamp gold. "Hello Bella" Chadler said as he hugged me. "Its nice to meet you" I said as i got up to go by Carlisle who was talking to Alice at the door. "You know alice i would appreciate it if you tell me you visions, especially if there about me" I said as hugged Carlisle who was talking to her in Vampire speed. "Shh love, Anna is going to be here in a few minutes. Shes to one whos going to change the baby to look like both of us"Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead. "Ok" I said as i got back into bed. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Carlisle called out as he rubbed soothing circles on my belly. A petite women with long brown hair walked in. She had the same gold eyes. "Hello Carlisle, Kristi, Chandler" She said as she looked at them, her eyes made their way to me. "So your the wonderful Bella. Elzar told me about. its nice to meet you. And i can assure you nothing bad will happen with the change. I will start to process and then Carlisle is going to give you a mild sedative" Anna said and i gulped about the needle. "Love you'll be fine" Carlisle said as he kissed me. "Ok Bella put your hand on Carlisle's" Anna said as she put Carlisle's hand on my bump. I placed my hand on his. "Ok, look into each others eyes and pour all the love you have for each other in there eyes." Anna said as i felt her hand join mine. Carlisle and i looked at each other with a ton of love in our eyes. I felt a moment of pain and then Anna whispered 'it's starting'. The pain was getting worse by the second. Carlisle looked and Chandler. Chadler gave him the shot. "I'm so sorry love, i love you. I'll be right here when you get up" Carlisle said and then gave me the sedative. I fell into a dreamless land instantly.

(HELLO, IF YOU GUYS DIDNT NOTICE I HAVE PICTURES ON MY PROFILE OF SKYE AND CHANDLER,KRISTI AND ANNA. I ALSO HAVE PICTURES FOR MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE REVIEW, AND IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA YOU CAN PUT IT IN THE REVIEW TOO. THANKS AND I WILL TRY TO GET THE 5TH CHAPTER UP SOON. ALSO IF YOU HAVE A FAVORITE STORY FROM ANY OF MY FANFICTIONS TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS. MY OTHER ACCOUNT IS Teamedwardcarlisle529, ALSO IF YOU WANT A PREVIEW OF ANY OF THE STORIES YOU CAN EMAIL ME THE ONE AND I WILL EMAIL YOU PREVIEWS OF EVERY CHAPTER BEFORE I PUT THEM UP.)


	5. Chapter 5AN

(THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER ITS FROM LAST CH APTER THE EMAIL ON MY PROFILE I DONT USE OFTEN SO IF YOU WANT TO EMAIL ME, MY ADRESS IS eshartung at gmail in subject put fanfiction so i know whats its for thanks u so much and i'm working on chapter 5.)


	6. Chapter 6

Mending Broken hearts Ch.5

(Carlisle's pov)

I sat by Bella never leaving her. "You really love her don't you" Kristi asked. "Have you two ever felt the soul mate bound yet?" I asked. "Yes we're both married, I'm married to my husband Brandon who looks like chandler" Kristi said. "He's vampire?" i asked confused. "Yes he was in the Air force and went M.I.A. I found him near death and changed him" Kristi said as she sat down. "And you chandler?" I said as i looked at him. "I have a wonderful wife, named Gabrielle, i call her Gabby for short. She had an abusive husband. Her and her daughter were brought in to the hospital, I was working that night. Gabby was so close to death so I changed her , so I have Gabby and my beautiful daughter Abigail but we call her Abby who's 4. Gabby has been a vampire for 3 years. " Chandler said. " Well congrats on the daughter." I said and I looked at Bella. She looked so peaceful. "Daddy?" I heard a little girl asked. "Speaking off Abby" Chandler said and went to the livingroom. He came back carrying a little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. Gabby as I assumed was next to him. She was beautiful but not a beautiful as Bella. She had blonde hair and contacts that looked like a greyish blue. "Hello Gabby, I'm Carlisle chandlers older brother" I said as I hugged her. "its nice to finally meet you" She said "Daddy is that Uncle Carlisle?" Abby asked as she pointed to me. "Yes baby girl that your uncle" He said. "Down, down!" She said. Chandler put her down and she ran over to me. "Uncle Carlisle" She giggled as she jumped into my arms. "Hi sweetie" I said as I hugged her. "Did I here there's a kid in the house?" Emmett yelled as he ran in. " Yes Emmett this is your cousin Abby, why don't you take her outside and play" I said as I handed her to Emmett. "Ok" He said and we all chuckled.

(a day later)

Bella would wake up in ten minutes so the others went home. The kids were sitting downstairs while I waited for Bella to wake up. "5 seconds" I heard Alice say. Five seconds later bella opened her eyes. "Carlisle" She whispered sleepily.


	7. Chapter 7

Mending broken hearts Ch.6

(Bella's Pov)

My eyes fluttered open. "Carlisle" I whispered sleepily. "Right here babe" I heard him say and then he was next to me. "Is the baby ok?" I asked. "Yes we wont know if the change worked until you deliver but Anna thinks it did since you were in so much pain in the beginning ." Carlisle said as he pulled me to my feet. We went to go downstairs. Carlisle put his hand on my stomach. I felt a soft nudge against my belly where Carlisles hand was. "Carlisle" I squeled. "I know baby" He said as he got down to one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan will you marry me?"Carlisle asked. "Yes" i said as he slipped the ring on my finger(pic on profile) Alice ran in. "Can i please plan the wedding?" She asked. "Sure but it has to be in two weeks" I said. Alice looked confused. "I dont want to be over 7 months" I said as i walked to the stairs. "Umm bab while the changed happened the baby grew to seven months" Carlisle said. "Ok, whens my due date?" i asked panicky. "About 4 weeks. Alice plan the wedding for two weeks the baby wont be ready by then"Carlisle said as he helped me down the rest of the stairs. "And shes awake!" emmett joked as he pulled me into a hug. Rose hugged me next. The baby kicked and she froze. "Was that.." She let the sentence hang out. "Yes rose that was your baby sister kicking you" I smiled. "I wanna feel!" All the kids shouted at once. Emmett tried and the baby kicked. ALice did and the baby gave a soft nudge. Jasper tried and it did the same hard kick it does for its daddy. "Well ranks for kick. Daddy,jasper, emmett rose and then alice." i giggled as my stomach growled and the baby kicked. I went to the kitchen were Carlisle was finishing my dinner. "Chicken alfrado for my two loves" he said as he set my plate down. "Baby can you make me a shake?" I asked as i sat down. "Sure what kind?" He asked. "Blood with vanilla Ice Cream" I said as i dug into my food. Carlisle made me the shake and gave it to me. After we watched movies all night until i feel asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Mending broken Hearts Ch.7

(A/N ALL THE DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE I SUCK AT EXPLAINING WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE. I'LL JUST DO THE COLOR OF EACH DRESS THEN IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE DESIGN GO TO MY PROFILE)

(two-week time skip , day of wedding)

It seemed like a life time that i have been sitting in Alice's salon chair. "Ok we're done!" she said and rose helped me to my feet. Charlie would have walked me down the Isle but he found out about the baby and went into a coma. Emmett was going to walk me down the Isle and be Carlisle's best man. Jasper was the preacher. Alice was my maid of honor, Abby was my flower girl and Gabby, Kristi and Rose stood behind them as more maids of honors. Behind Carlisle would be Emmett,Chandler and Brandon. Over the two weeks we got closer together as a family. "Ready mom?" Emmett asked as he walked in. "As ready as I'll ever be" I signed as Alice got everybody ready. The order was Alice and rose, than Abby, Chandler and Gabby, Kristi and Brandon and finally Emmett and I. Alice, Abby and Kristi had a light blue dress and Rose and Gabby had a pale blue. The music started and Alice and Rose started to walk. After everyone was down the music changed into the wedding march. "Ready?" Emmett asked as we walked towards the stairs. I saw everyone stand up. "Yeah just don't let me fall" I said as we went down the first step. I say Carlisle chuckle at that comment as did the rest of the vampires in the room. We finally made it to Jasper and Carlisle. Emmett put my hand in Carlisle's and stood behind him. "Ladies and Gentlemen we gather here today join Cullen and swan In marriage" Jasper said.

(Skipping to vows.)

" I Bella Swan take you Carlisle Cullen to have and to hold. To love and to cherish through sickness and health, richness and poor, for better or worse as long as we both shall live." I said and slipped the ring on Carlisle's finger." I Carlisle Cullen take you Bella Swan to have and to hold. To love and to cherish through sickness and health, richness and poor, for better or worse as long as we both shall live." Carlisle said and put the ring on my finger. "You may now kiss the bride" Jasper said and Carlisle brought me into a long steamy kiss. When we pulled back I looked into th crowd of familiar faces. But there was two I didn't expect. I started to cry as I saw Renée and Charlie. Carlisle looked at Alice. Alice had everyone go outside while Carlisle sat me down. "Love whats wrong?" he asked. "I thought Charlie was in a coma, and whats Renée doing here, I tried to get a hold of her but her phones are off and she doesn't live in Florida anymore with phil" "Renée divorced phil. Charlie woke up last night and refused to stay in the hospital. Also they both know about the family being different. Charlie couldn't walk you down because he's saving his energy for the dance" Carlisle said as he sat down next to me. "Ok let's go" I said as we walked outside. The denalis were dancing. Mike,Jessica,Eric,Tyler and Angela were talking. Renée and Charlie were kissing! Wait what! "Mom. dad what are you doing!" I almost shouted. "Bella I dieced to get back with Charlie again. Even though phil made me feel young, its Charlie who really completes me." Mom said and I almost fainted. "Ok then" I said as Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist. A half hour later Carlisle and i had our first dance as a couple. Then it was the daddy daughter dance. After we had cake and then Carlisle and I left for our honeymoon. We really didn't go on a honeymoon we just to his car to seattle for the night. Carlisle and i were just relaxing when i felt a sharp pain. I put it off and went to take a shower. I went to get in the shower when warm fluid went down my leg. "Carlisle!" I yelled panicky.


	9. Chapter 9

Mending broken hearts Ch.8

(previously on MBH)

_"Carlisle!" I yelled panicky._

(Present)

"Whats wrong love?" he asked as he ran in and nearly slipped. "My water just broke" I screamed. "Ok let's get you home" He said as he helped me in my nightgown. He quickly packed and got us in the car. He called Alice on the way "Alice get my office ready your mother went into labor"Carlisle yelled. "We'll be home in twenty minutes or so" Carlisle said as he hung up. "Hows the pain?" he asked. "HORRIBLE!" I screamed as another contraction hit. "Ok just breath and try to distract yourself from the pain" Carlisle advised

(30 minutes later)

Carlisle pulled into the driveway. He parked and quickly grabbed me and ran inside. Charlie and Renee were sitting in the living room. Carlisle rushed me upstairs. He checked how far along i was. "your four centimeters, so you still have a few hours" Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead. "It hurts" I whimpered as a contraction hit again. "Shh I know, this will be over soon sweetie"

(5 hours later)

Carlisle gave me the Epidural about an hour ago. "Ok sweetie your ready to bring our daughter into the world" Carlisle said. "On the count of three start pushing" Carlisle said as Jasper and Rose took my hands. Alice and Emmett needed to hunt and Charlie and Renee were sleeping. "1...2...3 push!" Carlile directed. I pushed with all my might. "Ok four more and our little girl will born" Carlisle said.

(Three pushes later)

"Ok one more momma" Carlisle said. "I can't" I moaned out. "Come on mom you can do it one more and your done" Jazz and ROse said. "No I can't, to tired" I yawned. "Bella look at me" Carlisle said. I looked at him. "One more push and it will be over. our daughter will be here, you can relax after, just one more and your done" Carlisle said. I nodded my head and pushed with all I had left inside me. The baby screams filled the house. , Charlie and Renée ran in. "She's here love" Carlisle whispered as he handed her to me. "What the name." Rose asked softly. "Alexa Ann Cullen" I yawned. "Here baby I'll take Alexa you just sleep" Carlisle said and took Alexa. I fell asleep instantly.

(Carlisle's pov)

My baby girl was amazing. Thank god the change went right. She had beautiful blonde curls and shocking blue eyes. "Dad how does she have blonde hair and blue eyes?" Emmett asked as he looked over my shoulder at her. "Her curly are from Bella, blonde hair is from me. The blue eyes are from me to, I had blue eyes when I was human" I said as Alexa reached towards Emmett. I handed Emmett Alexa. I smiled at him to tell him to bound with her while I checked on Bella.

(Emmett's POV)

Dad handed me Alexa. She giggled up at me. I smiled down at her. Dad went to go upstairs so i sat down with her. "Hi Alexa I'm your big brother Emmett" I said as i kissed her warm forehead. I heard a camera click and looked at Alice who was holding the camera, giving me innocent eyes. "Aww" Rose said as she looked at the picture. "GO join them!" Alice said as she pushed Rose towards me. "No let them have their moment" She argued. "Rose come here" I said as I scooted over. Rose came and sat down. "Hi sweetie, I'm your big sister Rose" Rosie said as she kissed her forehead. "So perfect" Jasper said. When Alexa heard Jaspers voice she reached for him. "Jasper" I said as i stood and went to give her to him. "Emmett no" Jasper said. "She wants you" I said. To explain my point she started to scream. Dad ran down. "WHats wrong?" He asked. "She wants Jasper but he doesn't want to hold her." I explained. "Jasper you'll be fine, here come sit I'll sit next to you" Dad said as he took Alexa.

(jasper Pov)

I can't believe there making me do this! "Son come on" Dad said as he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down but I didn't take Alexa. She was so cute but I didn't want to hurt her. "Son come on we wont let you hurt her, we promise" Dad said as he laid her in my arms. She looked up at me with a cute toothless smile. My heart melted then. "Hi cute pie, I'm your big brother jasper and I wont let anyone hurt you" I said. She smiled and put her hand on my face. I gasped. Pictures went through my mind. Emmett holding her. My face and then Dad holding her and the last one was mom. "What happened?" dad asked. "She showed me her thoughts!" I said as I gave her to dad.

(Carlisle's POV)

I took Alexa from Jasper. She put her hand to my face and images went through my mind. The last one was of Bella. SHe gave me a confused expression. Oh she was looking for her mommy. "Shh its ok mommy is just sleeping she'll be here in a little while" I said as I got up and started to rock side to side. Alexa didn't care she wanted her mommy. She started to scream and cry. I handed her around the room to see if someone could calm her. Even jaspers power didn't work. This was going to be a long night.

(2 hours later)

Alexa was still crying she fell asleep for a few minutes without us knowing, until Emmett yelled out she was sleeping and then she got up screaming again. Her scream was really loud, I was surprised it didn't get Bella up. "Dad take her" Rose said as she handed me Alexa who was still crying. "Maybe she's hungry" I heard Bella say. Once Bella talked the crying stopped. "She wants her mommy, just like her mommy." Charlie said grumpy. "Mom, dad go back to bed. I got her, so hopefully she's going to be good" Bella said. Renée and Charlie went upstairs and I heard their door close. "Well love how was you sleep?" I asked as I sat next to her. "Wonderful, how long has she been crying for?" "About two hours more or less " I said and Bella scowled me. "You could have got me up, and is it me or does she look a little different?" Bella asked. I looked down and Alexa looked about a month an a half instead of a day old. "It's probably the vampire gene in her" I said as I kissed her nose. "OK well I'm going to take her upstairs to sleep and hopefully get more sleep" Bella said as she got up.

(Bella's pov)

I took Alexa to Carlisle and My room. I set her down on the bed surrounded by pillows so she couldn't fall. She started to cry when i set her down and I heard Emmett yell 'not again!'. I chuckled and climbed into bed next to her. I gave her my hand and she fell asleep. I fell asleep shortly after.


	10. Chapter 10

Mending Broken Hearts Ch.9

(4 month time skip)

Today was the day, Renee and Charlie were getting married again. Alexa was with

Carlisle getting ready as I helped mom. She didn't want a huge wedding just the family.

Carlisle was the preacher. She wore a simple white sun dress. Dad wore dress pants and

a simple dress shirt. Mom chose to have her flowers to be red roses so my dress was red

. My dress was black with a red flower pattern on it. "You ready mom?" I asked as i

finished her hair. "Yep" Mom said as she stood up to get in her dress. I heard giggles

that belonged to one person. I turned around to look in the hallway. "Crawl Alexa

daddy's going to get you" I said as Carlisle was acting like a daddy monster. " I'm going

to get you, and eat you!" Carlisle said trying not to chuckle. I scooped her up. " I'll save

you" I said as i ran past Carlisle and took Alexa to Alice. "Alice can you get her ready" I

said. "Sure whats up Alexa?" Alice asked knowing she would start to scream. "Dada try in

to eat me" She said as I walked out of the room. I went back to my bathroom and got

changed. Carlisle and Charlie got in their positions. "Come on mom" i said as i grabbed

the flowers. "OK Bella go" Mom said and i walked down the Isle. I stood by Alice and Jasper who had Alexa. Renée walked down the stairs to Charlie.

(skipping the ceremony cuz I havent been to a wedding in a while)

"You may now kiss the bride" Carlisle said. Renée and Charlie kissed and then Alice

rushed to get the bags. They were going to Phoenix for a while. "Bye guys" I said as I

hugged them. "Bye bell's" Dad said as he patted my back. "Momma I sleepy" Alexa

Yawned. Alexa was supposed to be 4 months but she looked about two. It scared Carlisle

so much. But I didn't care, I was just happy she was healthy. " Ok sweetie lets get you

to bed" I said as I picked her up. I gave her a bath and put her in Footy PJ's. "Goodnight

sweetie" I said as I kissed her forehead as i laid her down in her bed. I ran down stairs to

Carlisle. "You don't know what you do to me in that dress my love" Carlile purred.

"EWWW" The kids yelled. " We had to hear your comments the other day!" i said as I

stuck my tongue out. We all just laughed. I went up to Carlisle and whispered in his ear.

"Bedroom." Carlisle eagerly pulled me upstairs to our room.

(Next morning while Carlisle is Hunting. still Bella's pov)

Thanks to Carlisle I was very sore today. I woke up to my phone blaring. "Hello?" I asked

as I got up. "Hey Bella its Sherri from the stables, Dr. Cope cleared Syke for riding and

he's getting anxious is there anyway can get over here to ride?" She asked. "Yeah I'll be

there in a few minutes" I said as I hung up and got dressed. I ran downstairs. "Kids I'm

going out Alice, Jasper you're in charge of Alexa, don't tell you father anything, tell him if

he wants to find me find my car" I said as I grabbed the Volvo's keys. "HE GAVE YOU

THE VOLVO!" Alice screamed. "Yes, now I'm going riding" I said as i left and made a

quick stop at Dads house to get my other gear. When I got there Skye was in the field.

He was flipping out. I noticed Emmett's jeep pull up. The kids got out of the car right as I

walked into the field. They all had fear and panic. THey thought i was still the clumsy

Bella they left but I wasn't. The first few weeks of riding I fell off, but riding helped my

balance so I could ride perfect without killing myself. Once Skye saw me he calmed down

and trotted over to me. I quickly grabbed his halter and lead him to the saddle station. I

quickly saddled him and got up on him. Dr. Cope came from the office. "Hello Bella, how

are you?" he asked. "Good, is there anything I shouldnt do with him?" I asked as I patted

Skye's neck, and in return I got a please neigh. " Not really just be careful on the turns

do wide turns for now." Dr. Cope said. I rode him to the riding area. "MOMMA!" Alexa

cried. Skye got skittish and started to walk sideways. "Shh its ok Alexa momma will hug

you later" Alice said as i started to ride.

(3pm)

Alexa was still pouting at Emmett who was holding her so she didn't run to me. I rode

over to them. "Here Emmett give her here" I said as I scooted back in saddled. Emmett

stood and set her in front of me. "Hold on baby girl" I said as steered Skye away from

the kids. Alexa was having fun when I heard a gasp. I looked up and Carlisle was there.

"Hey babe" I said. "Bella what are you doing?" Carlisle asked as I jumped down with

Alexa. He ran over to check for injures. "Babe relax I ride now ok, its helps my balance" I

said as I kissed him. Alexa pulled on his pant legs. "Whats up buttercup?" he asked.

"Daddy I want a horsey" She giggled. "I know the perfect pair for her" I said as I ran to

the office. Sherri was sitting at her desk. "Whats up bell's?" She asked. "Is the horse ,

pony and the pony's Philly in stable three still for sale?" I asked. "Yeah you want to buy

them?" she asked. "Yeah my daughter wants a horse and she's only a two, so the pony's

perfect for now and when she older the horse will be perfect and the Philly will teach her

responsibility" I said. "Ok sign theses papers an I'll bring them to where you live" Sherri

said as she handed me papers. I signed them and then i loaded the pony first. The pony

was a Shetland that was spotted, her foal was white and brown. The mare i bought was

white with blue eyes. "Sweetie what are you going to name them?" I asked as i took

Alexa from Carlisle. "Crystal for the momma, Cupcake for the baby, and Twilight for the

mare." Alexa yawned out. I gave Alexa to Alice to take home for a nap. Emmett ran

down the street and got my trailer for Skye. I also bought some food and stuff Alexa

would need on the way home. Sherri helped me get them settled into the barn at the

Cullen's. Carlisle looked nervous about something. "Babe are you sure this is safe?" he

asked as Skye came up to him. "Yes love" I said as I petted skyes face and then went

inside to enjoy a relaxing night of movies.

(i hope the spaces help with the reading if they do tell me in the comments/reviews and i will keep doing the spaces)

(_**IMPORTANT**_**_ NOTE: I WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO MUCH BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING TOMORROW AND HERE WE GET A LOT OF HOMEWORK FRESHMAN YEAR. I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONCE A WEEK OR SO I WILL TRY TO GET A CHAPTER OR TWO UP THIS WEEKEND)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Mending Broken Hearts Ch.10

(NOTE: I HAVE MY VAMPIRES SLEEP, ITS ONE OF ALEXA'S POWERS AND THE VAMPIRE CAN CHOOSE TO SLEEP WHEN THEY WANT)

(7 months later)

(Alexa is 11 months but looks about three and a half)

Alexa woke me up, jumping on my belly. "Alexa stop" I moaned. "Mommy I wanna ride" She said as she sat in Carlisle's spot. "Ok hang on let me get dressed" I said as I looked at Carlisle's spot in confusion. I quickly got dressed and then took Alexa down stairs. "Wheres.." I started but Alice cut me off. "At his private office doing paperwork" "Ok were going riding" I said as I took her out.

(25 minutes later)

Alexa was doing good on she was doing so good i rode Skye to train him. I just jumped over a fence when I heard Alexa scream in pain. I jumped off Skye and ran to her. Her arm was in a weird position and swollen. definitely I quickly put the horses in the stable and told Jasper to un-saddle the horses. I quickly grabbed Alice and had her drive us. Once we got there I ran in. Carlisle was in front off us in a minute. "What happened?" he asked as he took Alexa. "She fell off Twilight" I said as we walked into an exam room. "Ok her arms broke, I'm going have to cast it" Carlisle said. "How bad?" I asked as I took Alexa in my lap. "She's will be in a cast for about a month and a half" Carlisle said as he got the water. "Honey what color cast do you want?" Carlisle asked her as he opened a drawer. "Blue" She said. Carlisle chuckled. "Ok sweetie this isn't going to hurt, it's going to help you arm feel better" Carlisle said as he began to cast her arm. A half hour later we were on our way home. When we got there Emmett came in with a sharpie and we all signed her cast. "Momma I want to ride" She said. "Honey you can't ride for a while, not until you get you cast off." I said as I kneeled by her. "NO!" She screamed and started to cry. She went to throw a tantrum but Carlisle picked her up. " Alexa Ann stop this minute or your going in time out" Carlisle said. Alexa stopped crying and put her good arm around Carlisle and put her head on his chest. "Shh baby girl its ok" Carlisle said as he rocked her side to side. She soon fell asleep in his arms. Carlisle got a throw blanket and wrapped it around her and sat on the couch. Alexa slept until dinner and then I got her up. After she stayed up to watch Nemo but fell asleep on Jaspers lap. I went to get up to take her to bed but Jasper picked her up and took her upstairs. Alice followed. They came back a few minutes later. "Shes in Pj's and still sleeping" Jasper said as he sat down with Alice. I went upstairs to go to bed while Carlisle took a quick hunt. I was passing Alexa's room when I heard a soft cry. I opened the door and peaked my head in. Alexa was sitting up softly crying. I rushed over to her and picked her up. Then I noticed why she was crying. Sh anciently wet the bed. After a quik shower and change of clothes. I climbed in bed with her. Alexa fell asleep immediately while I read. I just finished my book when i heard the window open and Carlisle jumped in. "Hey whats Alexa doing in here?" he asked as h changed into a white T-shirt and plaid P J bottoms. "She anciently wet her bed, and i didn't want to change it so i brought her in here" I said as I yawned and turned off the light. I felt Carlisle get under the blankets. I reached for his hand and we fell asleep.

(if I keep getting rude reviews I will stop this story)


	12. Chapter 12

Mending broken hearts Ch.11

(Bella's Pov)

The next morning when I got up Carlisle was still sleeping as was Alexa. I went and

started breakfast. "Mom come watch TV!"Alice said as she sat down. I came and sat

down and watched. The news was covering a story of a plane crash that was from

Houston Texas to Seattle. Carlisle came down with Alexa. She held onto Carlisle not

wanting to let go of her daddy. Carlisle put her in the play pen and locked the

safety gate. My phone started to ring saying I had a message. I hated my phone so

much, the message was from three days ago! It was Charlie saying that he had to go to

texas for a meeting and would be back the 27. wait that's today. "NO!" I screamed.

"Whats wrong?" Carlisle said as he took my phone. "oh, shh its ok" Carlisle said as held

me in his arms. Alice turned the TV on. "New breaking news. Fifteen survivors." The

reporter said and listed them. I stopped breathing when he said Charlie Swan and

Renée Swan. "Bella breath, I'm going to go down there for a while" Carlisle said as he

got up. Alexa through a fit. "No daddy stay!" she screamed as she tried to get out of her

play pen. "Shh daddy will be back in a few days, its ok you still have mommy and if your

good you can ride Crystal" Carlisle said as he kissed her forehead. Rose ran down with a

duffel bag full of clothes for Carlisle. "Be safe" I whispered. "Shh I will. I'll call you a soon

as I get there" Carlisle said and then left, leaving me felling like I did when Edward left. I

ran upstairs and fell into a ball on the bed. I cried the rest fo the day until I fell asleep. I

was aware of Emmett putting Alexa next to me before I fell asleep.

(If I get 3 reviews I will post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow afternoon after school.)


	13. Chapter 13

mending broken hearts Ch.12

DISCLAMAIR I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

(Bella's Pov)

I was woke up by my phone blaring, God Gave me You. Carlisle's ringtone. I

quickly jumped out of bed and grabbed my phone. "Carlisle how are they?" I asked.

"Relax Renée is Sedated, but Charlie is in a Coma. He stopped breathing for a while.

We have him back but we don't know if he will make it. I"m going to stay for a week or

two. I'll call you everyday to give you updates but I want you to prepare yourself to fly

down here to say goodbye. If he last tonight he has a 45% chance of living, if he

doesn't flat line again. Renée has a broken leg and arm and some serous burns but

she's not as bad as Charlie. If he makes it through tonight, tomorrow morning I'm going

to be performing surgery. His skull was cracked in the Accident. He had some internal

bleeding which we got under control. All we can do now is wait and see if he lasts

tonight" Carlisle said and I started to cry. "Shh love, I'll try my best to save him, if not

I can bite him" Carlisle said. "If it comes down to that do it and Bite Renée too, I

don't want to lose Renée and I know if she thinks she lost Charlie she will try to kill

herself." I cried out.I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and Emmett was hugging

me. Alexa ran in and jumped into Emmett's arms. "Mommy is that daddy?" She asked.

I nod my head. "Can I talk to him?" She asks. "Carlisle Alexa wants to talk to you" I say

into the phone. "Ok put her on" Carlisle says and I hand her the phone. "DADDY!" She

yells into the phone. "I miss you, yes I've been good, what no!" She screams and goes to

throw the phone but I catch it. She starts to have a tantrum. "Emmet put her in her

room and lock the baby gate"I say and then talk to Carlisle. "What did you tell her?"

I asked annoyed. "That I won't be home until two weeks" Carlisle said. "Oh yeah she not

happy, she slept in your side of the bed last night" I signed. "Yeah I know, Well I should

go to check on your parents I love you Bella" He said and I looked down at my marriage

band. "I love you to, Forever" I said but whispered the last part before he hung up. I sat

on the bed. Alexa was still in her room throwing the tantrum. It hurt me when she

screamed 'daddy' she never did unless she was hurt or was really upset which she was.

This was the first time he left her for over a day, and that was for work where i took her

to visit if it was at the private office.

(an hour later)

She was still screaming. Jasper was trying to calm her when we heard a very big boom.

I thought she was throwing stuff but she cried out in pain. "Jasper" She cried out. She

only called him Jasper if she was hurt. I ran to her room right as Jasper got there and

jumped over the baby gate. I unlocked it. Jasper picked her up and took her to Carlisle's

office. I was thankful Jasper just took Medical training Before the moved to Forks.

Jasper locked the door so I couldn't get in. I went back to Alexa's room and saw her

barbies everywhere. There was blood on her bed. The shelf above her bed was on the

floor. So it must have fell when she threw something at it and hit her. "Mom I'm done

stitching her up" Jazz said as he came down and laid her down. She was sleeping and

she now had stitches on her forehead. "Jeez I should probably call you father" I said but

my phone started to Blare Carlisle's ring tone. "Hello babe" I said. "Hey I just checked on

Charlie he's doing better. I'm doing the surgery tomorrow morning" Carlisle purred into

the phone. "Ok, oh thank you for sending Jasper to medical school, our daughter now

has stitches" I said. "What?" Carlisle asked shocked. "She was throwing her tantrum

screaming for you when we heard a bang. Jasper had to give her six stitches on her

forehead. Her shelf above her bed fell on her" i said. "Wow she's going to be a klutz like

you, can i talk to her?" He said. "Shes sleeping now" I said. Jasper gave an

innocent smile. "Jasper what did you do?" I asked. "I had to sedate her, she saw the

needle and freaked" He said. "OK i heard that love, put Jazz on" Carlisle said. I handed

Jazz the phone and went to go start a warm bubble bath for me. After Jasper was

done talking he handed me the phone. "Bella Love I miss you and I heard about how you

just cried yesterday" Carlisle said. "It felt like the pain I had when He left me Carlisle,

Please don't leave me" I cried. "Shh never. I'll return home in Two weeks or so. I got to

go, they scheduled Charlie's surgery earlier than I though. I love you Forever" he said

and hung up. I took my bubble bath, ate dinner and then went to bed cuddling one of

Carlisle's shirts that smelt like him.

( I know sad in the beginning i was almost crying reading it. Right now my other stoires are on hold except this one and Abuse which i adopted from my friend's account)


	14. Chapter 14

Mending Broken Hearts Ch.13

( Two days later/Bella's Pov)

"Alexa stay by your brother, so I don't lose you" I said as we checked into security at seattle airport. We were going to Texas to surprise Carlisle. Once we got through security we got on the plane. It was a LONG flight. Alexa hated it and was crying almost the whole time until Jasper made her sleep. Thank god for Jasper. When we landed we quickly got our bags and went to the hotel. I had the connecting room to Carlisle's. "Alexa time to get up" I whispered. "No" She moaned. "Ok fine then don't come see daddy with us" I said and she sat up and ran towards Emmett. I chuckled and we left for the hospital. I kept asking Alice if he was going to be surprised. "For the last time yes mom he will be surprised" Alice said as we pulled up. The nurse put us in a room and called Carlisle

(Carlisle's pov)

I was working on paper work when a nurse came in. " you have a patient in Exam room 3, they saw you were here and demanded for you" The nurse giggled. "OK I'm coming" I said as I followed her down. She stopped at the door and smiled and then walked off. Thats weird, they usually go in first. I opened the door to be meant with a huge scream of 'DADDY!' from Alexa. "Hi baby girl" I said as I picked her up. Bella stood in the corner wrapped in Jaspers arms. I went over and grabbed Bella into a hug. "I missed you" She cried. "I missed you to" I said as I kissed her lips. My pager had to of course go off and ruin the moment. The intercom went off at the same time '_ ,doctor Cullen cold blue, doctor Cullen cold blue room 345'. _Damn it. "I got to go it's Charlie" I said as I ran out of the room to go save Charlie. I heard Bella sob and crumble to the floor.

(Bella's pov)

No I can't lose him. I felt cold arms pick me up. "Come on mom let's get you to the hotel" I heard Rose whisper. "Thanks kitty" I said between sobs. "How did you know?" She asked shocked. "Carlisle...told...me...the...story" I sobbed. We got to the car and jasper hit me with a wave of tiredness. I fell asleep instantly on Emmett's shoulder.

( 4 hours later)

I woke up in cold arms. "Love?" Carlisle asked. "What?" I asked as I sat up. "He's fine, still in the coma though" Carlisle said as he kissed my forehead. "Is he going to be fine" I asked shakily. "Right now we don't know until he wakes up, he might have brain damage" Carlisle said and wrapped me in his arms. "What!" I screamed as I put my face in my pillow. "Shh love there's a 20% chance" Carlisle said as he picked me up. "Ok" I said as I calmed down. "I'm going to check on him tonight if you want to come" Carlisle said as he kissed me. "Sure but first I want to eat" I said as my stomach growled. "Ok love" Carlisle said as he picked me up and took me to the car. We went to a Mexican grill. After we went and saw Charlie. He looked horrible. We went to go by Renée but Emmett called saying Alexa was screaming for us. Carlisle and I went back to the hotel and fell asleep with Alexa in our arms


	15. AN!

IMPORTANT STATUS:I HAVE A FACEBOOK FOR MY ACCOUNT. i will try to put videos on and definitely pictures

go to my profile and click the first link with facebook


	16. Chapter 16

Mending Broken Hearts Ch.14

(a month later)

Today was Alexa's first birthday. I was glad her armed healed and she got her cast off. We asked her what she wanted to do and she told us a bouncy castles. So Carlisle and I went out and bought her some bouncy castles and Emmett bought her a trampoline. When we got home Alexa was still sleeping so we quickly set everything up. Alice finished wrapping her presents. She had over fifty gifts. Most of them were from alice though. "Love time to get the birthday girl up" Carlisle said as he grabbed my hand. We tip toed to Alexa's room. When I opened the door she was to cute but she was sleeping on the floor. I walked in and then smelt it. She wet the bed. "Carlisle get her up and in the shower, I'll wash the bedding." I said as I got her bedding. Jasper walked in. "Mom I'll do it" Jazz said as he took it from my arms. By now Carlisle was kneeling next to Alexa. He touched her shoulder and she sat up crying. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "Shh its ok baby, it happens to little kids all the time" Carlisle said as he stood up with her and went to take her to our room. She loved our bath tub. I of course did to it was a jucuzzi tub, so for her it was like a pool. I heard Carlisle start the water as i got her ducks and barbies out for her to play in the tub with. I walked in and carlisle was trying to undress her. "No only momma" She said. When she saw me she scampered over to me and put her arms up for me to pick her up. I set the toys down and picked her up. I set her back on the counter and helped her out of her P'Js. I quickly got her in the tub and went downstairs to check on her breakfest. Emmett was flipping pancakes and rose was cooking bacon and eggs. Alice just finished the cake and put it in the fridge. Jasper finished decorating and was helping them with breakfest. I ran back upstairs to Carlisle. He was trying to get Alexa out. "NO!" She screamed. I came in and grabed a towel. "Come here" I said and Alexa got out and ran into the towel. I picked her up and took her to our room. Alice already put out an outfit for her. I quickly got her into it while Carlisle drained the bathtub. Alexa had a simple pink dress on. Carlisle came in and picked her up. Alexa put her hand on Carlisle cheek and he chuckled. "Sorry baby but I asked mommy and she screamed at me" "Let me guess Cake for breakfest?" I asked as I tickled her. "Yep" Carlisle said as we walked down the stairs. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEXA!" the family screamed. Alexa loooked around and squeld when she saw th bouncy castles. "OK first were going to give you breakfast, then open your presents and for the rest of the day you can bounce" Alice said as she took Alexa and everyne went into the kitche with her. I went to the back wall, which was made out of glass and looked out towards the creek. I was silently crying, when i felt arms wrap around my waist. "WHats wrong?" Carlisle whispered in my ear as he rested his head on my shoulder. "I'm just thinking about the last year and that Charlie and Renee should be here" I said as Carlisle rocked us slowly from side to side. We stood there for ten minutes going through each other memories until we heard a camera click. I turned and Alice had a camera and gave us an innocent look. I just laughed and kissed Carlisle. "EWWIE" Alexa yelled. Carlisle laughed as Alexa launched herself into his arms. Carlisle caught her easily. "Present time" Alice said. We all went into the front room. Carlisle sat down with Alexa in his lap. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Jasper came in. "Mom are you ok" he asked concerned. "yeah just a little dizzy but thats probably because I didnt eat."I said as I got a yougurt out. After I finished I walked in and sat on the couch with Jasper and Alice. Alex opened all her presents and then we went outside to watch her bounce, except emmett who was bouncing with her. I felt sick so I ran inside. I went to lay down but collapsed in the middle of the hallway. "Mom" I heard jasper say before i blacked out.

(jaspers Point of view)

We were all laughing at emmett, when I felt dizzy. I ran upstairs in time to see mom collapse in the hallway. I ran back down stairs to get dad.

(Carlisles Point of view)

Bella went inside to go to the bathroom. Jasper started to sway in place. I thought maybe Alexa felt dizzy. Jasper flinted upstairs for some reason. I followed him but stayed at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper flew down and nearly ran into me."Dad non is passed out in the hallway" jazz rushed out and i ran upstairs. Bella was laying on the floor. When I went to pick her up her body was hot. I quickly picked her up and did a exam. my conclusion:_the flu._ Bella started to wake up six hours later

(Bella's Point of view)

I woke up with a pounding headache. Carlisle was next to me. "Hey hun" Carlisle said. "babe can I have some pain medicine please it feels like someone is playing really bad drums in my skull" I said and Carlisles hand came up with two white pills. 'wheres the kids?" I asked shocked that they werent here. "took Alexa to see a movie" Carlisle said as he got in his Pj's and climbed into next to me. I looked down and saw i was already in my Pj's. I snuggled into Carlisle and we soon fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Mending Broken hearts Ch.15

(Bella's Point of view / a week since Alexa's Birthday party)

Carlisle was at work and I was home alone. The kids took Alexa out for a day of fun. I was sitting watching Animal cops, when my phone started to ring God Gave me You. "Hey Babe whats up?" I asked as I went to go get Ice cream. "Can you pack me a bag, I need to go to Texas again." Carlisle said. "Ok" I said as hung up. I quickly packed him a bag and then waited on the porch for him. Carlisle pulled up five minutes later and grabbed the bag and kissed me. "Love you. I'll be home tomorrow morning" Carlisle said before he jumped in his car and speed off. I went back inside and took a nap. I don't know how long i slept but was woken up by a loud wail. "WHERES DADDY!" Alexa wailed. Even though she was downstairs she screamed so loud I heard it upstairs perfectly. I quickly got up and rushed down the stairs. "MOMMA WHERES DADDY!" Alexa screams as she launches herself in my arms. "Daddy had to go to texas but he'll be home tomorrow" I say as i go to the kitchen to get ICe cream, which will calm her down. "Why?" She asks as she sniffles. "I don't know baby" I said as I gave both of us Ice cream. After we went upstairs and played. She loved when we played with her. This time she wanted to play family. It was hilarious what she made Emmett do. After awhile I ordered chinese food and then we watched a movie. We were half way through when Alexa started to cry. "Whats wrong baby?" I asked and she pukes all over Emmett who was sitting in front of her. I quickly got up and picked her up. Jasper followed with Carlisle's medical bag. I left not wanting to see my baby like that. Jasper came out after a while. "She's getting the flu." He said as he rubbed my shoulders. "What can we do?" I asked as i turned to face him. "Give her plenty of Liquids and rest, hopefully its just 24 hour. It has gone around town this week" jasper said as he held my hand and lead me downstairs. "Ok guys go hunting. Mom needs some girl time" Rose said. The boys left and Alice and Rose pulled me upstairs. They sat me down and started to do my nails and hair. After they were done, I was dead on my feet. "Time for Mom to go to bed" Alice said as she pulled out my pink cami and white kitty cat shorts i slept in. I thanked her and changed and then went to bed.

(The next morning)  
I woke up and checked Alexa. Jasper was checking on her. "Hey mom, i know your going to yell because she got worse and I didn't get you up but you need sleep mom. Shes doing better since i put the IV in. Also she's sedated because she wouldn't let me put the IV in she screamed for Dad" Jasper said as he kissed my forehead. "Ok your right, I would have. I'm going to go get some breakfast" I said and ran tot he kitchen. I made some Egg burritos and some bacon. After I finished eating the door opened and I heard footsteps. I went out to the living room to greet Carlisle. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was next to him. Charlie. "DADDY!" I yelled and ran to him and gave him a hug. "Cant breath" Charlie gasped. "Sorry daddy i was so worried about you" I said as I hugged Carlisle. "Is something wrong usually Alexa attack me" Carlisle said looking around like she was going to pop out any second. "She in her room, sedated, she has the flu and wouldn't let jasper put an IV in last night, and don't ask why didn't you calm her down. Jasper wouldn't get me up" I said. "Yeah shes right, I tried but he was telling us no 'mom needs her sleep'. I was afraid he would bite my head off" Emmett said as he gave Carlisle a one-armed hug. "Is she ok?" Carlisle asked panicky. "I don't know you would have to talk to jasper " I said as i took Charlies hand and lead him to the couch. "Do you need anything dad?" I asked. "SOme food would be great" He said. "Ok" I said and went to the kitchen and made some pancakes for Charlie. After I gave them to him and Carlisle and I went upstairs to see Alexa. After Carlisle looked her over he let out a sigh. "Whats wrong?" I asked as I sat in his lap. "Nothing its the flu. If we keep pumping liquids through the IV she should be better in a few days" Carlisle said and Alexa whimpered. SH was waking up. "Alexa sweetie" Carlisle whispered and moved a piece of her hair. Her eyes flew open. "Daddy" She said happily. "Hey baby" Carlisle said as he hugged her. I left them alone and went downstairs and talked to Charlie. We spent the whole day talking until midnight. Carlisle had us go to bed. Charlie slept in the guest room, while i snuggled into Carlisle's arms.

(2 days later)

Carlisle finally took the IV out of Alexas arms. She was finally better. I hated it when she was sick because she got crabby.


	18. Chapter 18

Mending Broken hearts Ch. 15

(3 weeks later)  
"Happy birthday mommy" Alexa says as she sits on my stomach. "Hey baby where's daddy?"

I ask as I sit up with Alexa on my lap. Carlisle walks in with breakfast. "Happy Birthday love"

Carlisle says as he sets the breakfast tray on my lap and takes Alexa in his arms. "Thanks but lets

not go overboard please" I say as I start to eat. Carlisle looks at the door nervously. "You let her

plan it! Thanks now it's going to be over board" I say. "Sorry love but I couldn't help she gave

me the puppy dog eyes" Carlisle said. "You need to stop falling for them" I sign right as the

pixie runs in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!" She yells and Alexa overs her ears. I start to laugh

hysterically. "Ok so the boys are going hunting including dad and will be back tonight for the

party" Alice said and glared at Carlisle. "OK why does it seem like I missed something?" I ask

as I look between the two of them and their glaring at each other. "daddy and sissy ali got in

a fight" Alexa says and runs out of the room into jazz's arms. "WHAT!" I yell and get up.

"Love I don't need to go on a hunt but she says its necessary o I don't see you until the party

This sounds ridicules doesn't it? It's not our freaking wedding night opps" Carlisle's says with

Shock on his face. "What's opps" I say. "It's are wedding anniversary" Carlisle says.

"Carlisle how do you forget, wait that means its Alexa's birthday tomorrow" I say.

"Yeah, thank you Alice, need me I got to go buy some presents" Carlisle says and rushes out the

Door with jasper and Emmett. Rose who now had Alexa walks in. "Well let's get to it" Rose says.

"To what?" I ask. "Getting you ready, its already noon, dad let you sleep in. The party is at 5 so

We have about four hours to get ready so in the shower you go" Alice said and pushed me

towards the bathroom. I quickly got in and took a half hour shower. When I got out ali was

tapping her foot. "OK now to my closet" She yells and I groan. Rose is there getting Alexa

ready.

(4hours later)

"Come on let's go! "Alice yelled from downstairs. "We still have an hour and a half." I yell back.

"No we don't its 4:30 since you took a half hour shower you gave us less time!" Alice yelled

back. "Ok hang on let me put my heels on!" I say and quickly put my heels on and walk

downstairs. "Who's all going to be there anyway" I ask as we get in the SUV. "Some friends

from high school and some of your family" Alice says. "Ok" I say and turn towards Alexa who's

crying. "What if they don't like me" She wails. "Of course they will baby" I say. "Oh also you

have a grand entrance" Alice says as we pull up to a huge hotel. "We rented out the ball room

and you and Carlisle have a honeymoon room tonight." Alice says and we walk in the hotel.

"Reservation for Cullen" She says. "Yes here are the keys and we have escorts waiting for your

guests have a fabulous time" The desk person says. Alice leads me upstairs to a back room. "Ok

I'll call you when you can come out" Ali says and talk rose. "Also Alexa will be coming down

the stairs with you this is her party to" Alice says and I finally get a good look at Alexa. She has

a pink dress on with a bow on the side. (Pic on Facebook page). We stood there for about twenty

minutes and heard the crowd. Finally my phone vibrated in my bra. "Come on baby" I say and

walk out the room. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Bella's 20th birthday party and Alexa's

2nd birthday party. And now the guests of honor" An announcer said and a spot light went on at

the top of the stairs. Alexa and I walked up to the spotlight and music started to play.

I grabbed her hand and we walked down the steps to Carlisle.

"You both look amazing" Carlisle says as he takes Alexa's hand and puts a hand around my

waist. I look into the crowd and see mikes dumb founded face. "You have some quests who

want to see you" Carlisle says. I look up and my aunt may and Uncle Tim are standing there.

"O my you've grow so much" Aunt may gushes "Is this your daughter?" she asks as she

looks at Alexa. "Yes aunt may" I say. "She's beautiful honey and your husband is so handsome"

Aunt may say's and I see Carlisle turn his head in embarrassment. I chuckle. "Thanks aunt may, I

thought you guys retired and lived in Hawaii?" I ask. "Yeah we came to see you since we

haven't seen you since you were 11" She said. "ell thanks, mom and dad should be here"

I say and I hear some on calling my name. "Well it was nice talking I'll try to catch you later but

if not thanks for coming" I say and hug them. "Bella there you are" Alice says.

"Yeah what's up" I ask. "Charlie and Renee are going to be a little late" Alice says

"OK" I say and the music comes on. "And now time for the daddy daughter dance"

The announcer says and I loved her first comes on. Alice has camera in hand as Carlisle dances

with Alexa. I also notice Angela dancing in the crowd with a little girl. I walk over to her.

"Hey Ang" I say. "Hey Bella, this is my daughter Casper" Ang says. "Where's Eric?" I ask

"Working at the hospital tonight, so I have heard some rumors about you and Carlisle" She says.

"What?" I ask confused. " S" She spells out and I almost fall back.

"So it's true?" She asks. "Yes but please don't tell anybody, if anybody else knows Carlisle and

My family will be put to death by the vampire kings" I whisper. "Ok but if I'm ever near death I

want to become on" She says. "You would have to talk to Carlisle and Eric about it" I say.

"Eric knows he's the one who figured it out, he said the same." She said.

"Ok well then you need to speak to Carlisle" I say and see Carlisle looking for me.

Casper reaches for me. "Aunty bewwa" She says. "Yes baby that's auntie Bella" Ang says

and gives me Casper. "She gorgeous Ang" I say and Carlisle comes carrying Alexa.

"Hello Angela" Carlisle says. "Carlisle just Ang" I say "Thanks, we should get tighter soon so I

can talk to Carlisle" Ang says. "Sure how about next week Friday?" I ask.

"Yeah Eric doesn't work that night, so that will be good" She says as she takes Casper.

"Talk to me about what?" Carlisle asks nervously. "You and the family" I whisper in his ear.

"Oh" he says shocked. "Yeah but let's go enjoy the party, we'll see you next week Ang" I say as

I hug her and Carlisle whisks me away to the dance floor.

(2 hours later)

Carlisle and I were finally lying down in the suite. "You looked fabulous in that dress, it took everything for me not to take you there and then" Carlisle says as he kisses me.

"Then its good it's just me and you" I say and kiss him. Carlisle was just about to undress me

when his pager went off. "Love?" he asks. "take it, go" I say and push him off me. "There's a car

accident they need me" He says as he kisses me and re-buckles his belt.

"OK I love you" I say as I get up. "I'll be back later" He says and kisses me once more and runs

out the door. I watch his car speed down the street and sigh. There went our perfect night.


	19. Chapter 19

Mending broken hearts ch16

(Carlisle's point of view)  
When I got to the hospital it was hectic. I quickly put my coat on and ran in.

"Dr. Cullen your patients are in room 11, Chief swan and Renee swan" Nurse Stacy said and I Internally

groaned not wanting to tell Bella. "Chief is losing blood, and Renee got shocked twice." Stacy said as I

walked in. "Carlisle" Charlie said weakly and reached for me. I took his hand.

"Nurse you can leave I will be fine" I say. Stacy walks out. "Charlie I think I should just change you guys" I

say and he weakly nods. "OK I'm going to wait for a few minutes take you off the heart monitors and call

the time of death. I will take you both to the morgue once I bite you, stay silent" I say as I get up.

I quickly call Emmett and tell him to meet me in the morgue. After I loosen Charlie's heart monitor so its

shows his heart slowing and finally flat line. A nurse comes in with a crash cart. I shake my head.

"He wanted to go" I say. "Time of death 8:45 pm" I say and write it down. Renee's heart monitor does

the same and the nurse calls it. "8:46 pm" She says sadly and leaves. I wheel them to the morgue.

"Tell Bella not to cry that were going to be fine" Charlie rasps out.

"OK, what the nurse thought was water that I flushed in your IV was morphine, tons of it so you may not

be able to feel it I did the same for Renee" I say and then sink my teeth in Charlie's neck, wrists and

ankles. I got over to Renee. "Renee squeeze my hand if you can hear me" I whisper.

Renee squeezes my hand. "OK I'm going to change you don't scream, I gave you morphine hopefully it

will take the pain away" I say and then sink my teeth into her neck and wrists.

Emmett comes and takes Charlie. " doctor cullen, You can leave" Stacy says over my pager.

I grab Renee and take her to the Mercedes. I drive home and lay them down in the spare room.

"Watch them, I'm going to take Alexa with me and go to the hotel" I say. I go to Alexa's room and grab

her four outfits and her swimsuit and her towel and shampoo. I go to Bella and my room and grab Bella

and I some extra clothes. I sip up the bag and grab Alexa who's wrapped up in her blanket. I walk outside

and Alexa starts to cry from the cold air. "Shh its ok Baby your coming with daddy" I say as I set her

down in the backseat in her car seat and get in. "Where we going daddy?" she asks tiredly.

"To mommy. We're going to stay in a hotel for a few days." I say "Ok daddy" She yawns.

I put a Cd with piano music on. I hear her start to snore lightly. When I get to the hotel I make sure to

bundle her up in the extra blanket I brought her. I grab her and the suitcase and her pillow.

I head upstairs to the room and slide my key in. Bella's lying sideways across the bed sleeping.

I move Bella so she's straight and then make a bed on the couch for Alexa. When I set her down she

wakes up. "NO" She cries. "Shh ok, be quit mommy's sleeping. Stay right here ok, I'm going to change

into some pajamas and then we will climb in bed" I whisper and go to the bathroom.

After I'm in my pajama's I grab Alexa and climb into bed with her and fall asleep with her on my chest.

(Bella's point of view)

After Carlisle left I changed and got in bed and fell asleep. I felt Carlisle move me but I went back to

sleep. When I got up I looked over to Carlisle and saw Alexa laying on him. I quickly get out of bed and

go to the shower. It's not that I don't like our daughter it's just I wanted alone time with Carlisle.

After I get out of the shower I quickly get dressed. Alexa and Carlisle are still sleeping so I quickly grab a

jacket to go over my top (Outfit on Facebook page) and left Carlisle a note.

_Carlisle,_

_I'm walking the strip by the hotel if you need me. I love you._

_Bella_

I walked out the door and walked down the street to the board walk. I walked for about twenty minutes

when I stopped on the beach. I was just sitting there when a Siberian husky ran over to me.

I looked around for the owner but say no one. I took it to the vet which was a block away.

They didn't find a microchip. "Well it looks like he's been abandoned his owners moved to Florida about

three months ago" The vet tech said. "I'll take him" I say. "OK I'll be back I'll give you a leash and collar

and some toys for him" She said and went in the back room and came back with a bag with a few toys

and a blue collar and leash. "I'll give him his shots and microchip him, so I need you to fill out these

forms" She says and hands me some forms. I fill them out and she microchips him and gives him his

shots. "Ok he's good" The tech said. "Thanks" I say and walk out. "Come on Chip let's see what we can

find" I say as we walk down the board walk. I find this cute pet shop and go in and buys some more stuff

for chip. After I'm done shopping I go back to the beach and sit down on a blanket with chip next to me.

We sit there for about a half hour until its noon. I get up and start to walk down the beach near the

water. I hear a familiar giggle. I turn and Carlisle and Alexa are walking towards me.

"PUPPY" Alexa screams when she sees me. Carlisle's head snaps towards me. I look towards the ground.

Chip sits down and looks up at me. Alexa runs up and hugs chip who starts to lick her face.

Carlisle comes to me and hugs me. "You're beautiful" he purrs. "Thanks, I hope you don't mind the hotel

accepts dogs I say a sign last night." I say. "OK and I don't mind" he says. "He will keep Alexa out of

trouble" I say. "Yep exactly" he says as he picks chip up who surprisingly isn't scared of Carlisle.

"Here baby do you want to hold puppy's lease?" I ask and Alexa nods her head so I give her the leash.

"Charlie and Renee were the ones in the accident but before you panic there at the house changing"

Carlisle says knowing me so well that I was about to ask who was in the accident.

"Ok as long as there fine, so are we staying at the hotel for a few days then?" I ask.

"Yes why don't we go get lunch and head back" Carlisle suggests.

"Sure come on Alexa, chip" I say and chip starts to run so Alexa runs towards us.

I scoop up both of them and me and Carlisle walk down the pier.

After lunch we go back to the hotel. "Carlisle when will I get changed?" I asked.

"Whenever you want unless you get in an accident" He says

"Ok how about 3 years so I will be 23 also?" I ask. "Yeah it can be arranged." Carlisle says.

He kisses me gently. Now there's no worry's in my life so I can sit back and relax.

And hopefully me and Carlisle will try for another baby in the future before I'm changed.

I got all I needed. A loving husband and family. A perfect daughter who now has a play mate and

I would never lose my parents. Now to live my three years as a human and then

become a vampire and live forever.

(OK I hope you guys enjoyed this story there will be a sequel to follow, also please review and favorite me as an author I will be uploading new stories in the

next coming months so you guys have some things to look forward to also I will be uploading and trying to finish: Nobody hurts Carlisle's baby girl and gets

away with it and abuse, I will hopefully upload another chapter of cheaters by this weekend maybe earlier)


End file.
